C'est au crépuscule que tu es la plus belle
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Attention: ingrédients: couché de soleil, philosophie de bas étage et parraing crétin à deviner avant la fin. Bref, encore un one shot pas sérieux...


_Bon, je vais l'avouer tout de suite, j'avais envie de faire ce truc mais tout saisi à l'histoire de ff7(par exemple j'ai pas vraiment compris ce que c'était au juste Jénova XD) donc si je dis n'importe quoi ne vous étonnez pas :p _

_Je vous rappel que le but du jeu est de deviner le paring avant la fin (je vous préviens, il est crétin )_

_**C'est toujours au crépuscule que tu es la plus belle...**_

Ce soir le ciel est dégagé. Un immense disque écarlate s'enfonce paresseusement dans la terre, teintant le paysage d'une couleur de sang. J'aime. Quand l'occasion se présente, je viens ici, contempler le soleil couchant; cette endroit à tout pour me plaire: des rocs nus, stériles, acérés, tellement semblable à ce à quoi j'aspire...

Je t'ai amenée avec moi, évidement. Je viens ici pour me reposer, trouver la sérénité, et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être serein sans toi. Sans toi, je ne me sens pas entier, j'ai l'impression d'être amputé d'un membre. Nous perdons notre sens l'un sens l'autre. Cela se passe de mot.

Pourtant ils appelleraient cela de l'amour tu ne crois pas ? 'Amour', je déteste ce mot là. Il veut tout dire et rien, ils s'en servent à tort et à travers. Ils emploient 'aimer' à la place de 'vouloir', de 'geindre' ou de 'déflaquer'. Mais jamais il ne leur vient à l'esprit quand ils parlent de moi. Non, pour parler de moi ils emploient les mots 'haine' et 'cruauté'. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'en réalité j'agis au nom de ce qu'ils nomment 'amour'. L'amour de l'art. Ou l'amour de la mort, tout simplement... L'amour du néant.

Aveuglés par leur pitoyable instinct de survie, ils ne voient pas. Ils ne voient pas à quel point leur vie grouillante et sans but est ridicule et abject. Ils ne voient pas comme ils sont répugnant, à se débattre pour préserver leur misérable existence.

Je ne leur en veux pas... je ne peux pas leur en vouloir: j'étais comme eux. Puis j'ai compris. J'ai compris que la vie n'est qu'une continuelle et risible bataille de chiffonnier, que même notre corps, qu'on croit indéniablement notre, n'est qu'un instrument dérisoire qui ne nous appartiens même pas et dont n'importe qui peut faire n'importe quoi... J'ai compris et j'ai trouvé cela tellement... tellement laid.

Et c'est seulement alors que j'ai entrevu ce qu'était la beauté. La beauté, c'est l'absence de cette masse suante, l'absence de ses vains cycles. La beauté c'est l'absence. Le noir. Le vide. La mort. La beauté c'est le néant.

Chaque vie que je prends est un cadeau que je fais.

Toi seul le comprends. Tu ne peux que le comprendre, car toi tu n'as jamais vraiment côtoyé cette vile masse. Tu as toujours été si proche de cet idéale, comme si tu étais née des ténèbres uniquement pour venir à mes cotés, m'aider à répandre la délivrance de la mort.

Et quand tout sera fini, quand j'aurais accomplis mon œuvre, que nous aurons éteint toutes ses vies grouillantes et qu'il ne restera que toi et moi au cœur de l'obscurité, alors je te demanderai de m'offrir le repos, enfin. Et tu le feras sans remords, n'est ce pas ? Oui, tu le feras avec plaisir. Je le sens parfois, tu sais, ce désir qui te parcours de voir mon sang couler sur toi. Ce sera beau.

Quand le moment sera venu, ne me tue pas tout de suite, laisse moi quelques secondes pour me délecter de ce spectacle, pour savourer cette douce douleur qui me traversera avant la félicité de la mort.

Comme je l'espère cet instant. Parfois, quand je suis las, j'aimerai te demander de me l'accorder tout de suite. Mais ce serai égoïste. Je ne m'autoriserai pas à mourir avant d'avoir tué tout ces ignorants qui s'accrochent encore à la vie.

Tu m'aideras, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'aideras.

Je tourne la tête vers toi et ne peux retenir un sourire. Tu es si belle. Longue, fine... Et ton élégance si simple. Alors que d'autres se parent de joyaux et de fioritures inutiles, tu es belle avec sobriété. Une ligne épurée. Redoutable. Mais c'est toujours au crépuscule que tu es la plus belle. Tu capte et accroche la lumière rouge, semblant encore couverte de sang.

Je retire un de mes gants avec les dents et tend la main vers toi. J'ai besoin de ce contact sur ma peau. Doucement, tendrement, je laisse glisser mon doigt sur toute la longueur de ta lame.

Ma Masamune...

_Toutes mes excuses aux fans… patapé, patapé…_


End file.
